Foul Play
by Sodapops
Summary: She didn't know it then but she stole his heart the first time she pummeled him. Now he made it his mission to steal hers in return, no matter what dirty tactic he had to play. All is fair in love and war, right? AU SuiSaku One-Shot!


**A/N:**_ This is a spinoff one-shot that follows the untold story of Sakura, the main supporting character of my most recent fanfic. It is obviously a SuiSaku but don't worry, you don't have to read my other fic at all to understand this story. This one-shot is more than capable of standing on its own ^^_

**A/N 2:** _This one-shot actually begins a week before the timeline of "Taming A Wild Life" and continues to fill all the blanks of what happened between Sakura and Suigetsu when they weren't onscreen up to the point of them finally getting together. Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm still trying to decide who the cuter Naruto character is. Could it be Hinata or (non-demented) Juugo? Oh and by the way, I don't own Naruto.

_**Summary:**_ _She didn't know it then but she stole his heart the first time she pummeled him. Now he made it his mission to steal hersf in return, no matter what dirty tactic he had to play. All is fair in love and war, right?_

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

**The Untold Chapter: Foul Play**

A trip to the beach in summer vacation, on a sunny day, with your best friend by your side. A perfect day to wind down, relax and so be damned have _**fun**_! It was every college student's ideal day out so there was no reason to be down or moody. But as it was the day might as well have been cloudy because of a certain pink haired girl that was clearly not enjoying herself.

Sakura Haruno was the name and don't you forget it. But to be fair she did have a somewhat valid reason for her lack of enthusiasm. For one even though the semester was over she still had to attend and participate in the medic facility on weekdays as part of the internship program she got in for being an overachiever. Knowing that you have to work for your entire summer vacation was enough to put a damper on anyone's mood. Would it kill Tsunade to grant her one freaking week off?

Responsibilities be damned! But sadly that's wasn't where her troubles ended, far from it. The second reason for why she was in a foul mood was that Naruto was gone. The pinkette had actually hoped to spend some time with him after classes were over but he got sent on an exploration trip by Professor Kakashi and wouldn't be back until the end of the week. Her summer was already heading for a rocky start.

Yet what really ticked her off was that without Naruto around to occupy her time Sakura had to deal 24/7 with her other best friend and roommate Ino Yamanaka. This usually wouldn't be considered a problem by the pinkette if it wasn't for how hell-bent Ino was about trying to get her a guy. Pfft, like she needed one.

Sakura was nineteen and a medical apprentice at Konoha's Hospital. She had an average slim figure with an average face yet because of her creamy soft skin, sparkling green eyes and outstanding pink hair she looked everything but average. Furthermore besides her looks she had brains and a great ability to memorize things. She didn't need anyone looking after her because she was her own independent woman.

The point was that she liked to be in control of how her own life unfolded and didn't appreciate when other's tried to rule it for her. But did Ino listen? Of course not. In fact in Ino's eyes she thought that she was doing Sakura a favor. That's why Ino was shamelessly flirting with every guy that walked in front of them.

After the last guy walked away without such much as asking for either girls' phone number, Ino turned to glare at Sakura for letting yet another hot stud get away.

"Will it kill you to at least smile and pretend to be interested? Sheesh Sakura you are scaring off our men!" she accused indignantly

"Oh please" Sakura snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Like we need them around anyways. Didn't you say that today was about relaxing and taking our minds out of work? I can do that fine enough without them around thank you very much"

Ino puffed her breath out fully expecting Sakura's reply. "Yeah but going to the beach is way more fun when you have a couple of shirtless guys around trying to show off for us. Plus why wear a bikini if you're not going to show it off? Honestly Sakura where is your girl pride?"

Sakura put on her sunglasses and ignored the question as she laid back on her towel. If Ino wanted to be objectified then fine with Sakura but leave her out of it. Call the pinkette a feminist if you want but she had more self-respect than that. Or at least that's how she would justify it if asked.

The blonde pouted at her friend's obvious blow off before turning her face away in search of more eye candy. The sun was at its peak and she was getting kinda thirsty so she shifted her gaze toward the concession stand and smiled deviously at what she saw.

"Hey, Billboard Brow" she said nudging her friend. "Look! Those two guys are totally checking us out. We should go over there and chat with them for a while!" she exclaimed excitedly as she not-so-discreetly moved her shoulders back to let them have a better view of her bikini top.

Having no choice in the matter Sakura lifted herself up into sitting position and glanced to where Ino was pointing but couldn't help herself from wrinkling her nose and making a disgusted face. "Eww gross Ino-Pig, they look like they are almost thirty! I thought you said you didn't do older men." She muttered perfectly remembering what Ino described as her perfect man.

Ino laughed amusedly at Sakura's comment before standing up and clueing her friend on her motives. "Well duh I don't plan on dating any of them; but that doesn't mean I won't let them buy me a drink or two if they want" she finished with a wink.

Sakura rolled her eyes again at that and wasted no time laying back down on her beach towel. "Well count me out of it."

"Suit yourself" replied Ino with a shrug of her shoulders as she fixed her hair back into a ponytail. "Don't come running to me when you have to pay for your own piña colada." She said before twirling around in her most seductive way toward the guys that where so obviously drooling for her. Ino had no doubt that if she played her cards right she could even get them to buy her lunch. One of the many perks of being a beauty queen.

"Tease!" Sakura called out as Ino strutted away to which the blonde answered with a very loud "Prude!" as her response.

"I'm not a prude" the pinkette muttered to herself as she reached for the sun-tanning-lotion. If she was gonna have to spend the rest of her day on the beach anyway then she might as well get herself a decent tan.

After spraying a generous amount on her skin she rolled on her stomach wanting to feel the Sun on her back. It felt wonderful now that there was silence around her without Ino nagging her to do stuff she didn't want to do. Sakura felt that at least for now she would be able to relax a little. But then again she hadn't expected to get hit-on the moment she closed her eyes.

When Sakura felt a shadow looming over she retracted her sunglasses and glared at the pair of legs blocking her sun. "Can I help you?" she grunted out expecting whoever the guy was get the hint and shuffle away apologetically. But surprise-surprise, apparently life wasn't fair.

Instead, "Do you live on a chicken farm, because you sure can raise cocks," was what came out of his mouth. Sakura's jaw hit the floor and her face heated up. Was this some kind of joke?

"Uh...okay then." Sakura responded as she stood up and prepared to walk away. There was no way she was going to stay around for this. "I'll be going now" she declared but before she could go anywhere the guy grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I didn't mean that. My friends over there dared me to say it to the pretty girl in the red bathing suit," He explained hastily and Sakura thought she spotted a hint of bashfulness as well. Yet when Sakura looked over the direction he was pointing she saw nothing but a couple of little kids waving at her. No doubt he paid them for it. _'Could he get any lamer?'_

"Well I guess you can't say no to a dare huh?" the pinkette asked sarcastically as she pulled her arm away. She immediately slapped herself mentally for engaging again into conversation instead of walking away.

"Maybe I can't say no to having an excuse to talk to a pretty girl." He replied cleverly with a cheesy grin as he leaned his face closer to Sakura's completely intruding her personal bubble. What happened next could be blame solely on pure reflex.

"Cha!" was Sakura's war cry as she whacked the guy in the left side of his head with a closed fist. But then she covered her mouth and gasped when she realized what she just did. His annoying persistency briefly reminded her of Naruto and she automatically decked him. Sakura started mumbling some incoherent words trying to apologize for it but was surprised when the guy only laughed at it.

"Never say sorry for something you would do again if you had the chance. That's my motto" said the guy clutching his head with one hand while the other held up his surfboard. "Besides I like aggressive girls. They are fun-er in the bedroom" he muttered out wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

This time Sakura didn't feel the least bit of remorse when she pushed his face away making him stumble backwards as he tried not to fall on his ass. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on which side you were, he didn't and he celebrated it by sending a victorious grin her way. The action only made Sakura roll her eyes before she decided to take this opportunity to leave.

Yet much to her annoyance the guy hadn't given up on her yet and was quick to walk in step beside her. "I'm sorry," he said with a not-so-sorry sounding voice. "Say, could you tell me what time it is?"

"2:47." Sakura replied bluntly after checking her watch. She didn't want to look at him. She was certain that if she did she would have no problem knocking a tooth out of the grin she was sure he still had plastered on.

"You'll want to remember that time forever. I know that I will."

This time Sakura couldn't help but look up at him, getting a first glance at his appearance. If it wasn't for his straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it and his purple eyes, she would have easily classified him as average. His face wasn't anything impressive albeit his almost shark-like teeth; his lips were really thin and that bothered Sakura a lot; he was tall but also leaner than any guy she dated; and his skin was almost as fair as her own.

But most of all he exuded an ego almost as big as Sasuke's. And considering that Sasuke just went up and unceremoniously left her behind when they were in high school, not to mention having sent Naruto to the hospital, this was a huge turnoff. But that was a story for another day.

"What are you talking about?" The words burst from her mouth the instant she had finished her observation.

"Eh, don't you want to remember the time that we met for the rest of your life?" He smiled, hitched his surf board up his shoulder, and began walking away. Sakura turned to watch him leave in bewilderment. Before he had gotten too far away however, he turned and called to her. "My name's Suigetsu, by the way. What's yours?"

Sakura just shook her head at him. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Still shaking her head, she turned and walked in the opposite direction without sparing another glance. "Lamemo" she shot under her breath.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Ino had come back with two orders of chicken tenders while bragging about how Izumo and Kotetsu, the guys she roped into buying their meals, practically ate up everything she said.

After they finished their lunches, they tanned for about an hour and went wash off in the beach for a little while. Then Ino accidentally (read: purposely) bumped into a hot dude in a banana boat and wasted no time putting her flirting knowledge to good use. Sakura shook her head patronizingly before looking at her watch and deciding it was about time they left.

The pinkette decided to let Ino have her fun while she got herself something from the concession stand. Sakura then planned on picking her stuff up and telling Ino that they were leaving. And since Sakura was the one with the car she had no doubt that Ino would follow even if she'll most likely cry foul play.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was finally next in line. Sure enough, the girl ahead of her was ordering the longest coffee name she had ever heard. Eventually, it was Sakura's turn and she made her way to the counter, relieved that she was _**finally**_ at the front. "I'd like a hot chocolate, please?"

She made to take her wallet out of her purse when the lamemo from before spoke up. "Make that two." Before she could even react, he handed the bills to the cashier, and had change in his hand.

"Wh-no. Why did you do that?"

"Felt like it." Suigetsu shrugged. "Plus it save me the trouble of standing in line for half an hour" he grinned.

Sakura reached inside her wallet and took out enough money to pay for her order. "Here! Take it. I don't want to feel like I owe you something."

"I never let a girl pay on a date." He gently steered her away from the counter to let the next person order.

She scoffed, "This isn't a d-" but Suigetsu interrupted her before she could finish.

"Just give me your name, and we'll call it even." He said while sending her a blinding smile.

'_How can someone with such thin lips have a smile that perfect?'_ she briefly wondered in what she would later call a short-lived lapse of sanity. But before she could even shoot him down, she heard her name. In a knee-jerk reaction, she turned her head and recognized Ino making her way to her.

"Hey Sakura, I been searching for you forever! This really cute guy wanted to know if-" she cut off, seeing Suigetsu for the first time. "_**Oh**_, never mind, I'll talk to you later then." She waved and began walking to a nearby table but not before giving her best friend an approving wink.

"Well then, Sakura. I guess you don't have to give me your name to repay me." said Suigetsu catching her attention again.

Sakura groaned, suddenly realizing exactly what Ino had done. "Then take the stupid money." She retorted while picking up her drink and shoving the cash on his chest. "Ino-Pig we are leaving!"

"W-Wait!" Suigetsu stuttered reaching out for her before pulling back and coughing into his hand to regain his cool. "Why the rush? I was hoping you come watch me surf for a bit." he said with his fist still in front of his mouth and only one eye open. "You know, gimme an opportunity to win you over"

"Oh please" said Sakura with a roll of her eyes. "Well tuff luck 'cause I'm busy today."

But before Sakura could finish blowing him off, Ino jumped to her side and intervened, "But she'll love to meet up some other time!" Ino proclaimed as she slipped into Suigetsu's pocket Sakura's number in a napkin. "Bye now!" she exclaimed as she pulled a baffled Sakura away before she could react.

The pinkette mumbled some unintelligent words as she was being whisked away before stomping her foot down and confronting Ino. "Why the hell did you do that! I was trying to lose him in case you didn't notice and now I'm gonna have to change my number!"

Ino crossed her arms in front of her as she shot back, "That was for calling me pig in public!" she said as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder before letting out a triumphant smile that was all kinds of wicked. "Besides he was cute and let's face it, not everyone is going to like your big-ass forehead so you might as well take what you get."

"That's none of your business" Sakura muttered behind gritted teeth as her hand clutched her cup hard enough to make her drink spill. The hot chocolate burned her hand but besides the mere twitch in her eye she didn't let her angry glare faltered.

Sighing, Ino backed off and let Sakura pass her by. Falling into step with her shortly after, the blonde tried to approach the subject using another tactic. Already expecting it since Ino rarely let the subject drop, Sakura wasn't surprise when the other brought her past relationships up.

"You know that I'm only trying to help. I mean it's been what, a year since your breakup with Sai?"

'_Eleven months'_ Sakura mentally supplied.

"All I'm saying is that you need to start getting yourself out there again. You haven't dated in like forever. It's not healthy to be hung up on a boy that didn't work out you know"

"I'm not hung up on Sai" Sakura snorted. "Please, I dumped that sucker like yesterdays news and I don't regret it. Ha!" she said while puffing out her chest and gloating.

And it was true, Sai and Sakura had dated for like four mouths and it was going great until she started suspecting that Sai was more into her friend Naruto than he was into her. Needless to say that she cut it off then and they split. And before Sai came her first love, Sasuke. But he was a story for another day.

"Teehee" Ino giggled at her friends antics while she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Alright you win, but that doesn't change the fact that you are still dateless" she gleefully pointed out making Sakura again roll her eyes which in turn made Ino laugh some more. "Tell you what, if that hot guy with the killer beach body calls you up to ask you on a date and you say yes then I won't bug you anymore about being a prude. What do you say?"

Sakura eyed Ino's hopeful expression before sighing in defeat. "Fine" she spurted out. "But if the guy turns out to be a lousy date then you are buying me a new cell phone, got it?"

"Deal!" Ino readily agreed and made no effort to hide her enthusiasm. "But if you deck him then the deal is off, got it?" she was quick to establish. Sakura shook her head and got inside her car, Ino doing the same from the passenger seat.

'_It's okay, you can do this.'_ Sakura told herself as she started the ignition. _'It's not like it is guaranteed that the guy is even going to call me so I don't really have anything to worry about. Nope, nothing at all.'_

_

* * *

_

Pointless to say that within a two weeks span Suigetsu did call and it happened when Ino was around so Sakura had no choice but to agree to one date. The thing was that due to unforeseen circumstances at Naruto's apartment she had to cancel on said date at the last minute.

In all honesty Sakura thought it better that way because she was sure that she wasn't missing out on anything. Everything was fine and dandy with her and she was willing to just let it go and forget about it. Trouble was that she neglected to take the fact that Ino was bound to grind her for details of their date into consideration. As consequence the pinkette failed to come up with a believable fake story to tell her roommate.

Not even 4 minutes into the conversation and Ino was already crying foul. The moment it happened Sakura had no alternative than to set up another date with Suigetsu in order to get Ino off her case. And it was this that led her to her current situation… Konoha's Aquarium Adventures.

"An aquarium?" scoffed Sakura feeling completely unimpressed as she stared at the big bolded letters at the top of the entrance. "Is this really your idea of a first date?" She would rather eat fish, not watch them swim around.

Suigetsu responded jovially by encircling his left arm on top of Sakura's shoulders. "Well considering you bailed out on dinner and a concert that I already paid for the last time we tried it I decided to play it safe and not so pricey this time just in case." he stated as he invaded her personal space by leaning his grinning face closer to hers to make her embarrassed and daring her to shy away. "Can't blame a guy for that now can we?"

Yet the pinkette surprised him when she confidently smirked into her reply instead of blushing at their proximity. "Broaching the money subject on our first date as well huh" she said as she casually removed his arm from her shoulders and side-stepped him. "Smooth, I bet that's a sure way to earn points with any girl" she said sarcastically as she strutted her way to the building with a victorious oomph in her step.

Dumbfounded, Suigetsu was left to stare after her with a slacken jaw as he processed the fact that Sakura somehow managed to play him at his own game and had him come out as the douche instead. _'Well well'_ he contemplated as he wiped the drool from his mouth before turning it into a grin and hurrying after her, _'This might be more interesting than I thought.'_

Once inside Sakura wasted no time in getting them a Tour Guide and a group to be in as they visited the different areas in Konoha's famous aquarium. As much as Suigetsu protested this idea because he wanted to just wander around without having someone hoarding him, he later became all for it when he found out that it permitted him to browse places he otherwise wouldn't had been permitted to enter.

Another important detail he found out with this was that Sakura was overly independent and had no qualms about making decisions for herself without asking for his opinion. In other words he was gonna have to stay one step ahead of her or Sakura without a doubt would not let him wear the pants in the relationship.

Suigetsu smirked at this because he always loved a challenge and this pink haired vixen was proving to be just that. What a catch indeed.

Together with the group they trained and fed the seals, played with manta rays and went behinds the scenes with adorable penguins. In other words their date was somewhat dull and uneventful… well for Sakura at least. Suigetsu for his part was acting like an easily impressed kid on a sugar high.

Numerous of times Sakura had to slap Suigetsu's hand away every time he tried to grab the tails of the sting rays in the pond even though their Tour Guide had explicitly told them not to. The pinkette almost kicked him into the pool when he started teasing the seals, and resisted the urge to facepalm when Suigetsu started to walk like a penguin with the penguins practically dancing around him.

Even though it was obvious that the Tour Guide was annoyed by his antics because of the many times he called their attention, everyone else seemed to love it as they laughed and complimented her on her _**boyfriend**_.

'_Boyfriend? As if!'_

Sakura simply smiled and thanked them as politely as she could while she did her best to ignore the death glare she was receiving from their Guide. They were probably going to get kicked out if things continued on like this. She was going to make sure to pound her date later for embarrassing her like this.

"Woo" heaved Suigetsu after getting off the stage. He wore a tired expression as he leaned closer to Sakura but smiled when he saw that she was gritting her teeth and doing her best to avoid his gaze. "You know, if you don't stop scowling your face is going to get stuck like that" he teased.

"And if you'd stop acting like a freaking kid for a minute or two the Tour Guide might stop giving us the evil eye" she retorted while calmly putting on black fingerless gloves on both her hands.

Suigetsu eyed said gloves with little esteem as he answered back without giving much thought to his response. "Nah, I think he is just jealous because I know how to enjoy myself and he doesn't. Besides, you can't blame me for wanting to get all of your attention." he smirked, "can't let the animals have all of the fun."

The girl tightened her fist and raised it to deck him with it but before doing any damage she sighed and dropped her hand back to her side. She didn't want a repeat of what happened at the beach so she couldn't afford to lose her temper. Plus there was the deal she made with Ino.

He blinked at this since he was fully expecting her to take a swing at him but then grinned boisterously. "Repressing your anger isn't good for your heart you know" he lectured playfully but she just shook her head and left with the rest of the group leaving Suigetsu feeling ignored.

"Was it something I said?" he asked himself while rubbing the back of his neck. Suigetsu was left wondering what happened to the feisty girl from only a moment ago.

As the tour continued Suigetsu progressively mellowed down seeing as Sakura was actively ignoring him now, much to their Guide's content. It was obvious that the pinkette had already decided _**on her own**_ that their date was officially over; but that wasn't enough to deter his mood since the kids kept egging him to continue his antics. Suigetsu could deal as long as he had a crowd.

Things pretty much continued to go downhill like that since then… well until they got to the last stop that is.

"Here in Konoha's Aquarium Adventures there are programs designed to show our sea lovers an experience like no other." said the Tour Guide as they entered the last room. "In its newly renovated home on the aquarium's second-floor, the TOUCH-A-SHARK program makes it easier to touch beautiful indo pacific brown-banded and white-spotted bamboo sharks as well as smooth dogfish sharks! And all you have to do is stick your hand in the water- if you dare."

Everyone _ooh-ed_ and _aah-ed_ while they made a quick dash to the pond where said sharks were. Sakura glanced at Suigetsu expecting him to be the first one to stick his hand in the water. Surprisingly enough he was just merely standing there with his arms crossed peering at the pond with no inclination of doing more.

'_What eating him?'_ she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

Suigetsu for his part was staring at the supposed sharks with mild disappointment. They were only baby sharks and most of them inoffensive. Put simply they offered him no thrill whatsoever. He was beginning to think that the shark section was nothing but a scam until the Tour Guide made the next half of his announcement.

"And for those of you with a little more spine there's also the SWIM-WITH-SHARKS section. All you have to do is shake off your fear, take a deep breath, and dive in for the adventure of your life."

That really spiked Suigetsu's interest and he glanced at Sakura with his patented grin. Sakura however quickly broke eye-contact and looked away. _'Ah that's right, she's ignoring me' _Suigetsu frowned before whirling away from her. _'Pft, two can play that game! It's not like I need her permission anyways.'_

No one ever volunteered to swim with the sharks so the Guide was caught off guard when Suigetsu loudly expressed his desire to do it. Yet after part of the crowd gasped while the other cheered him on, the Guide had no choice but to take Suigetsu to where he would be fitted and equipped with the necessary underwater gear.

Sakura on the other hand felt her eyes widen as she gaped at Suigetsu's departing form with clear disbelief. _'What the fuck, is he crazy or does he have a death wish?'_

Everyone else, along with the pinkette, was ushered to a big tank in the wall where all the sharks were. At the other side of the glass wall Sakura could see perfectly grown sharks that looked anything but inoffensive. Along with the typical blue sharks, there were blacktip sharks and a hammer shark in the mix as well.

The girl felt uneasy just _**looking**_ at them, much less _**swimming**_ with them. She thought that Suigetsu must have been out of his mind to go through with something like this. Sakura didn't even realize that she was biting her nails until someone from the crowd pointed it out to her.

"Your boyfriend is really fearless. I wish I had that kind of courage." The guy standing next to her commented.

She wanted nothing more correct him on the boyfriend label but found herself unable to open her mouth because of the sudden tightness in her stomach. Not to mention that she thought that the word 'reckless' fitted Suigetsu far better than the word 'fearless'. So instead Sakura only slightly nodded her head as her answer.

Her green eyes remained focus on the door Suigetsu was supposed to come out of as she crossed her arms under her bustline in a last-ditch-effort to calm her nerves. She heard about guys getting depressed when girls dumped them but she didn't think Suigetsu would go suicidal over it! Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about having a front row seat to someone turning himself into shark bait. She also briefly wondered if Suigetsu was second guessing his decision as much as she was too.

All her worries proved to be for nothing however as a grinning and confident Suigetsu came out doing curtsies to the crowd before running and cannon-balling into the water with an earsplitting "Geronimoooooo!"

The urge to facepalm won the round this time, and Sakura could only watch between her fingers how Suigetsu quickly swan to the cage in the middle of the tank so that the sharks could not get him. _'I should have known that someone as blockhead as him didn't have the capacity to even contemplate suicide'_ she inwardly snorted.

Yet at the same time Sakura couldn't help the covered smile behind her hand. Suigetsu's extroverted and silly nature reminded her a lot of Naruto, but his complete disregard to danger gave him a bad boy aura very reminiscent to Sasuke's. It was like Suigetsu was a mix of everything she liked in a guy. But then why did he piss her off so much?

For a total lamemo he did have some redeeming qualities. Maybe she wasn't giving him enough of a chance.

Suigetsu was busy making faces at the sharks that couldn't get him. He momentarily took his eyes off of the creatures in order to gaze at his crowd and found Sakura front and center giving him her full attention. She gave him a small wave with the hand she previously had on her face and Suigetsu immediately waved back excitedly before he felt the cage he was in suddenly being pulled to the surface.

When he came out of the tank and into the room with the rest of the party Suigetsu was met with a chorus of applause. He gloated a little in it before fixing his eyes on the pinkette coyly smiling at him. _'About time she warmed up to me'_ he smirked inwardly.

He strutted victoriously towards his date while already working his mouth into spouting a good pick-up line even though he was dripping wet. But alas, as fate would have it, he tripped on his feet at the last second and couldn't regain his balance because of the now wet floor so he ended up crashing into Sakura and bringing her down with him.

"Owww" Suigetsu muttered as he lifted his head and saw a dazed Sakura rubbing hers. He was about to apologize for landing on her but stopped when he felt her freeze. Gazing downward he blushed when he realized he had a hand on the right breast and quickly removed it.

Yet instead of apologizing for it he smirked at her and gave what he thought to be a flattering compliment. "Well what do you know, they _**are**_ big enough to cushion my fall" he said referring to her boob size.

At first there was nothing except silence. But then…

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Next thing he knew Suigetsu was being shaken awake by the clean-up lady. "What happened?" Suigetsu asked feeling disorientated and wincing when he felt a sharp sting in his eye.

"Your girlfriend decked you and then stormed out of the building. The Guide had you thrown out as well for disturbing the peace." the lady explained.

"Oh" replied Suigetsu, comprehension marking his features. That explained why he woke up to the sky instead of a concrete ceiling. _'Okay so let's recapitulate. Sakura apparently wasn't flattered by my praise and punch my lights out for it; I'm probably going to have a black eye by tonight; and somehow I'm as hard as I ever been'_ he thought referring to the tightness in his pants.

Conclusion…

'_I think I'm in love'_

_

* * *

_

Weeks had passed since their date. Even though she was resolute about not seeing him again Sakura somehow kept bumping into Suigetsu at random times in the places she frequented. It was something that was very odd considering the fact that she had never seen him before at those spots until recently.

It was_** too**_ much of a coincidence that Suigetsu suddenly liked going to the same places she did that the pinkette started contemplating the thought of a third hand being behind it. And by third hand she meant Ino. Sakura wouldn't put something like this pass her blond roommate.

Needless to say that it was getting that much harder to ignore him as the days went by. To make matters worse, she just had a big fallout with Naruto. '_Icing on the cake'_ she thought bitterly.

Sakura was done playing the nice girl though and had no reservations about giving Suigetsu a piece of her mind. Yet somehow the more antagonistic she got toward him, the more interested Suigetsu seemed to be. The irony being that she was encouraging him more instead of pushing him away like she wanted.

Things were getting ridiculous! It got to the point that things escalated so much that they ended making out after one of their arguments! MAKING OUT!

Yeah I know what you're wondering. How can a heated altercation turn into raw, brutal, hot, passionate, explosive, needy first base action? Sakura herself wouldn't be able tell you; or then again maybe she didn't want to admit the reason to herself.

She had voiced to Ino on multiple occasions how Suigetsu brought the worst out of her yet, but to her unpleasant surprised, Ino laughed and contradicted her by saying she thought that Suigetsu brought out the best out of the pinkette.

Because Sakura wasn't looking to please Suigetsu at all she never held back on the things she wanted to say or do. Suigetsu uncovered another side of her, one that wasn't worrying about every little detail and feeling accountable for everything. As lame as it sounded, it was like Sakura was finally being her old self again.

Frankly it scared her. That's why she had been avoiding him like a plague ever since it happened.

Right now though, she was sitting alone in her apartment contemplating her latest woes when Ino came barging in clapping her hands and jumping up and down in front of Sakura. "Guess what" the blonde said excitedly, "Kiba just came back and he is staying at Naruto's! Ain't it great?"

Sakura nodded, happy to hear the news yet solemn because it meant that Naruto would have even less time to spend with her now. That, combined with the fact that Ino was moving out tomorrow to pursue her dreams of becoming an actress with Shikamaru as her manager made Sakura feel more alone than she ever felt in a very long time.

But what was a girl to do about it? Everyone around her seemed to be moving on with their lives while she was stuck in the same place. She couldn't exactly impose herself onto their lives. Sakura prided herself a lot for her independence. She swore she would never be caught again pleading at someone to stay by her side. That didn't change the fact that she still hated being alone though.

'_Yet what can I do?' _Sakura asked herself dejectedly. By tomorrow her apartment was going to look very _**big**_ and _**empty**_ with just her living there. _'It's not like I have somewhere else to go either… _

_Or do I?'_

* * *

Suigetsu couldn't help it that he liked his women feisty and Sakura just about fitted his taste .He didn't want to classify himself as a picky person but he just knew that she was the one for him. He knew it. The twenty-year-old could also tell that the girl desperately needed to loosen up so that's why he kept playing silly games with her all the time to get a rise from her.

Who knew, maybe all the girl needed was a way to release all that pent-up anger.

It seemed to work in the beginning; their angry make-out session being proof enough of that. But afterwards things weren't as peachy as Suigetsu would have liked. He would feel lucky if he got something other than a quick glance from her on an average day. When Sakura got in her head that she wanted to pretend you didn't exist _**she was damn good at it!**_

Suigetsu scowled sourly into his beer at that. He hated being ignored; even more so by a girl with such a sweet ass and fiery personality. Taking a sip from his can he quickly twisted his face as he spit out its contents.

'_Bah! I hate beer!'_ he choked out as he immediately reached for a slice of pizza from the cardboard on the floor in order to get the taste of beer out of his tongue. _'Pft, so much for looking cool on a Saturday night.'_ Suigetsu snorted. It wasn't like there was anyone there to impress.

The white haired bachelor was lazily sprawled on his couch in nothing but a white t-shirt and light blue pajama pants. He'd received no invites to go out so he had nothing to do except for staying at home eating pizza and watching a baseball game on his TV. _**And he hated baseball!**_ But he had left the remote controller in the laundry room and he felt too lazy to get up and change the channel manually. And so the reason for his bored state.

He was in the middle of contemplating if he should risk taking another sip from his beer or if he should make himself some Kool-Aid when the doorbell of his house rang.

Thinking it was one of his friends that randomly came over to get shitfaced with him, Suigetsu buzzed the person in without a second thought. "I'm in the TV room!" he announced from the couch when he heard the front door open, his eyes still glued on the television screen. He faintly heard footsteps heading his way and jumped into sitting position when he heard the loud -**Pang!**- of things being dropped on the floor.

"Do you always let strangers into your house without asking for identification or do you have a surveillance camera? If it's the later then you are paranoid and if it's the first one then you must have been born stupid. Either way you lost mayor appeal points with me." said a distinctly familiar female voice.

Suigetsu turned his head and bit his lip at what he saw. Standing in all her glory with a hand on her hip and a frown on her face was someone only he could describe as a cherry pink goddess. Sakura Haruno. His purple eyes then diverted to the things she dropped on the floor and noticed it was luggage. Smirking with a new gleam in his eyes Suigetsu turned back to Sakura and gave her a wink.

"I didn't realize it was my birthday" he said while wiggling his eyebrows. "And here I am without whipped cream to put the cherry over."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his beyond lame attempt at a joke and sat down on the couch subsequently forcing Suigetsu to scoot away. Suigetsu brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs while Sakura pretended not to be aware of the way he was grinning at her. The baseball game was left completely forgotten.

She _**wasn't**_ amused.

"So how did you find my house?" he asked.

"Oh that, I memorized the address from your driver's license" she said offhandedly. She wasn't kidding before when she said she had an uncanny ability to memorize things. Suigetsu looked temporarily marveled by her answer but otherwise said nothing of it and returned to grinning at her in silence.

It was obvious he was waiting to see how she would explain her sudden visit. The problem was that Sakura didn't even know how to explain her reasoning to herself in a convincing way, much less to him. But she wasn't about to let him see her sweat, no siree. That's why she picked up the beer can Suigetsu left on the floor and eyed it with scrutiny in order to buy time to get her thoughts together.

"Aren't you a little young to buy this kind of stuff?" she remarked shaking it a little and getting surprised when she noticed that it was almost entirely filled. Unfortunately Suigetsu didn't take the bait and simply shrugged his shoulders while muttering something about the many usefulness of a fake id.

The pinkette frowned because their brief interaction didn't provide nearly enough time for her to come up with a good enough excuse that didn't make her sound pathetic. She was even starting to second guess her impromptu decision to come here in the first place.

Detecting her discomfort Suigetsu sighed, stood up, laced his fingers together and stretched his arms over his head. "Be back in a minute. Gotta take a piss" he eloquently announced.

"And why did I need to know that?" Sakura scoffed.

"Because you would have asked where I was going anyways" Suigetsu argued with a sly wink before spinning around and heading to the bathroom. The pinkette grumbled to herself because he was right, she would had asked. But that didn't mean he had to rub it in.

On the plus side though now she had time to contemplate her options. Sakura thought hard about leaving but that basically made the fact of having already packed her things and lugging them around pointless. So even if it was against her better judgment she made her final decision just as Suigetsu came back.

"I'm staying over for a while." she stated without so much as a preamble.

"Huh?" questioned Suigetsu scratching his mob of hair in confusion. "You mean like… moving in?"

"Yeah like moving in. I would tell you my reasons but you're still a stranger and I don't feel like I owe you anything so I won't." she said with an air of finality.

Suigetsu had to roll his eyes at her contradicting way of thinking. _'Was she even hearing herself?'_ he wondered. "Oh by all means, mooch from me all you want. Who doesn't love to get billed extra for no reason at all?" he replied with obvious sarcasm.

Sakura scoffed indignantly as if offended by his insinuation and was quick to retort about how money wasn't a problem and that she'll pay for her part of the expenses. But then she sighed realizing that antagonizing the person she was reaching to was not the best way to gain any favors.

"Look, I just don't want to stay in my old apartment anymore. I'll only be here until I find a new place to stay. Then I'll be out of your hair, alright?"

The young bachelor shrugged satisfied enough with the answer and sat back on couch. A devious smile ignited his features then. "But are you sure about staying here?" he asked teasingly. "After all I am a _**stranger **_like you cleverly pointed out."

"Ha!" Sakura laughed proudly. "In case you forgot I'm plenty capable of handling the likes of you." She emphasized her point by connecting her fist with her open palm.

Suigetsu rubbed his left eye on instinct at the remainder. "Oh yeah… that." He definitely could deal without another shiner if he could avoid it.

The girl smirked fully pleased with his reaction. Even for all his suggestiveness she had already classified Suigetsu as harmless. She was starting to get a good feeling about her decision to stay. But moving on to another subject entirely, she felt hungry so she reached out for a slice of pizza and took a bite.

Noticing the sauce on her cheek Suigetsu thought of a clever idea to turn up the heat. Not contemplating at all the chance of it backfiring on him, he crawled on all fours with every intention to lick the sauce off her cheek but when he got too close she suddenly turned her head and burped onto his face. Suigetsu automatically fell backward and gripped his nose with his right hand. "Aw- gross" he complained.

"Hmp! That's what you get for getting weird ideas into that empty head of yours." she stated matter-of-factly as she cracked her knuckles for show. "Hopefully you learned a lesson about invading someone else's personal space from this."

Suigetsu watched her finish her pizza before plastering another grin on his face. "On the contrary my dear" he said while wiggling his fingers, "this only makes me want to tickle you!"

"W-What?" Sakura asked foolishly before realizing the incoming danger and trying unsuccessfully to shuffle away. But it was too late. He had already pounced on her and was tickling her silly. Sakura couldn't stop laughing as she desperately tried to shake him off. Finally a knee to the chin proved enough to push him back. With one hand on her stomach and the other one wiping the tears in her eyes she tried to regain her composure. "What, what was that for?" she asked the moment she got her breathing under control.

He rubbed his sore chin and shrugged indifferently with one shoulder. "Don't know. You looked kinda tense. Thought you needed a little relaxing" he explained.

"And tickling me half to death was your brilliant solution?" she yelled incredulously.

"Not to mention a great way to get free touching privileges" he added shamelessly and was rewarded with a narrowed glare. He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm joking, I'm joking." he said scooting a little further away to show he meant no harm.

A sort of tense silence followed next as they nonchalantly watch the last thirty minutes of the game. On the meantime Suigetsu kept sneaking glances at Sakura and frowned because she still looked on edge about something.

He sighed and laid his head backward on the couch to stare at the ceiling. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked toning down his voice for seriousness and gazing at her with the corner of his eye. "I mean even if I bought the excuse that you don't want to stay at your apartment, wouldn't that whiskered friend of yours been your first bet for a place to stay? Not that I mind the company but, well- even you have to agree that this seems pretty left-field coming from you."

Sakura raised her pointer finger to argue but stopped and slouched forward instead. She rested part of her face on her hand and absentmindedly blew a stray hair strand away.

As much as she wanted to deny it she knew Suigetsu was right. It did seemed weird to make him her first choice when she so unashamedly done her best to ignore his existence. But what he didn't know was that she did go to Naruto's first; and it was only after eavesdropping on his conversation with Kiba that she knew she couldn't stay there.

God it bothered her that she felt she owed Suigetsu a better explanation. Though that didn't mean had to go into detail, right?

"Something happened between me and Naruto and now we are not talking to each other." she started softly but the anger quickly flared in her voice. "But most of it is his fault for being so infuriating you know! If he wasn't so stubborn and admitted from the very start that I was right then- then- ugh" she cut herself off and huffed.

'_Damn it Sakura, keep it together. This is not the time for a meltdown'_ she scolded herself mentally.

Suigetsu bit the inside of his cheeks as he watched her calming herself down. He confirmed that things were exactly as he had initially thought. The girl had repressed anger issues that desperately needed a way out. _'Nothing like great sex to cure that'_ his mind quirkily chimed in but Suigetsu doubted that's what she wanted to hear right now so he went for a less thrilling alternative.

Sympathy.

"Look" he started trying to sound indifferent about the whole ordeal and doing his best to not look at her. "I don't know what the fight is about but I say you should just talk to him one-on-one about it if it bothers you that much. What's the worst that can happen? He's your friend so I doubt he'll shove you away. You get me?"

Sakura stared at him for a short second before shifting her gaze to the floor and sighing. Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion after all. It couldn't hurt to follow his advice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she replied finally making up her mind. "I'll tell him, definitely. Thanks Suigetsu."

"No problem!" he said suddenly losing his serious tone and slouching forward in the same manner Sakura was. "Anything to help out a friend, Pinky."

The pinkette snorted at that. "Sure. You're just doing it to make yourself look good."

"No act is selfless, love." he returned with a grin not bothering to deny the accusation. Sakura laughed quietly at his antics but then lost her smile. She stared at nothing as she got pensive again. Suigetsu didn't approve of that because it made him feel ignored once more and was swift about letting it be known. "Sheesh why so stiff?" he protested.

"Am not" she muttered begrudgingly as she sat properly on her spot. Suigetsu thought that her almost!pout looked so adorable he couldn't help letting her know of it but in his own special way.

"Hmm…" he leaned closer to her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're right. I'm the one getting a stiffy."

She gawked at his crude implication and her comeback seemingly died at arrival in her mouth. Her shock, however, quickly died down at seeing the silly face-splitting grin Suigetsu had on for making her speechless. She turned her face away and clenched her hand into a tight fist while her eye began to twitch.

'_He just doesn't let up does he?' _she grumble knowing now that Suigetsu couldn't resist making a lame pun even if it killed him. And it didn't help any that most his jokes were filled with innuendos. What was worst was that after his little advice she was honestly starting to consider him a decent enough guy. So much for that thought. _'I swear he's like a needy horny teen that never got any!' _she complained inwardly and almost instantly her fist stopped shaking. _'Wait…' _

The pinkette paused her inner musings in order to stare at Suigetsu's impish expression; her mind quickly formulating a plan.

Suigetsu's smile started to falter at the way Sakura's eyes were looking at him, almost like she was scrutinizing him. The stretched silence was beginning to make him feel awkward and not to mention nervous. He almost wished she had punched him instead just so that he could poke fun at her again and make light of the situation.

He opened his mouth to say something but instead he released a yelp he tried to disguise as a grunt when Sakura suddenly placed a hand on his chest and forcefully pushed him down enough to press his back against the couch.

'_Kinky'_ his mind supplied, _'but completely uncalled for.'_

Suigetsu propped himself up with his elbows and was about to retaliate when surprise-surprise he lost his ability to breathe.

Sakura separated her lips from Suigetsu but kept her hand under his shirt feeling his shuddering skin. She studied his expression with a certain amount of amusement. He looked so shocked with his eyes widen like that and he had a heavy blush to boot. This only made Sakura feel bolder about testing her theory.

Gently pushing Suigetsu back down she straddled him and leaned down once again to capture him in a kiss. His reaction was priceless. Suigetsu may be a good kisser, she didn't question that, yet it was obvious that the guy didn't know what to do with his hands. _**That**_ told Sakura everything she needed to know.

'_Cha! I knew it! For all that big talk he still is a harmless virgin.'_ Somehow that small tidbit of information comforted her. Nevertheless she was going to keep this newly acquired knowledge to herself. It would be more advantageous for her that way. Plus even though Suigetsu might be a pervert, he was still a nice guy for letting her stay and she didn't want to bruise his ego. So fully relying on what she had learned she mechanized a way to get out of the mess she placed herself in that would do the less harm possible.

"Do you have protection?" she questioned in a purposely sultry way as she moved her hand to his chest. Suigetsu tried to respond but his newly develop stuttering wouldn't let him so instead he closed his eyes and shook his head in the negative. Sakura's mirth going unnoticed.

When Suigetsu leaned forward to continue their make-out session he was met with a resistance that wasn't there before. He opened his eyes halfway but instead of the green eyes he was expecting to see he was met with the sight of a hand in front of his face.

"Oww" he groaned when said hand flicked him between the eyes. "What gives?"

"I lost interest" reply Sakura nonchalantly as she stood up, straightened her clothes and picked up her luggage from the ground. She arched an eyebrow at Suigetsu's baffled expression before shaking her head and making her way out to search for the guest room. Yet not before shoving one last and almost dismissive piece of advice toward the house's owner. "Sorry Casanova but I don't play without proper protection."

Damn was she good at making a clever retreat!

Suigetsu's eyes trailed after her frame as she went and stayed glued to the spot she left long after she was gone. Maybe he was hoping that it was all a big joke and that she would come back any minute now to say she was just messing.

'_Come on, any second now, come back now… okay how about now! …or now? …now works as well too… Fuck.'_ he flopped down on his couch.

"Shit, and there I thought I was finally going to get lucky" he whined.

'_But at least she thought I was a Casanova; that has to count for something. Probably thinks I'm experienced as it gets!'_ he thought with a curved lip that was quickly turning into a grin. He was trying his best to be optimistic and think positive. '_And she's so into me right now that is only a matter of time before I get another shot at it and by that time I'll be prepared.'_

Yet that didn't change the fact that he was currently sporting a hard-on that wouldn't go away.

"Fuck" he muttered rolling over on his couch. Suigetsu really wanted to cry foul play. He felt like he was in one of those ridiculously long safe-sex commercials.

'_Trumped by the rubber…_

…

…

…

…_how anticlimactic' _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Wait, was this really a safe-sex commercial? Why yes it was. (Laughs) No I'm just kidding_ ^_^

**A/N 2:** _Well that was it, all the missing SuiSaku scenes put together into a one-shot. All of you who read the original fanfic already know how this ends; but for the rest of you let's just say that Sakura never left Suigetsu's place and leave it at that XD. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
